The Reaping
by WolfspiritSD
Summary: Original title I know, but hey. That's what it is! A story about the reaping in another District. I don't know which one, so just use your imagination. This is just a oneshot about the thoughts and feelings of a victim of the reaping.


This is my first story on here,so I have NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING! yep. This is just a short story about tributes from another district being chosen. So if you don't know who anyone is, don't worry. I don't either. :D ... even if I made them up. They're just a vague outline of a character in my head. And thank you to my awesome friend Miacchi who looked over the story! Anyway... on with the story!

-xXx- (hah! That looks awesome)

Silence. Dead silence, as all were in anticipation of who would be chosen as the boy tribute. No one dared move or speak, complete stillness beside the chilling breeze. It made the plaza seem like it had been frozen in time, but the air that sapped away our energy still lingered keeping us prisoner in it's grasp, much like the Capitol's hold around us now. Forever stuck in this morbid state, we waited.

The cold voice finally spoke and my thundering heart seemed to stop.

"Oscar Hatton," the voice spoke out. I froze, my mouth gaping open as the others around me heaved a collective sigh. The cold air around me seemed twice as icy, and breathing became more difficult. They hadn't been chosen, lucky them...

The owner of the voice, our representative from the capital, turned her unnatural silver eyes to stare at the crowd of boys. It was her turn to wait now, but it was like a snake readying to strike. The boys all flinched, except me, I was too numb to react. It seemed she noticed my lack of reaction and held my gaze. Her silver hair seemed to swirl around her face like tendrils ready to grab me and pull me to a place of no return. I quickly looked away and tried to think about something different, but the nagging thought of how true it was stayed. I was never coming back, was I?

The silence continued on, until my mother burst into tears. A few murmurs broke through the crowd. I heard some asking who I was, it was expected, but I stayed rooted to the spot. I felt a hand on my back, I turned and saw it was my friend Tyler. He gave me a sympathetic look before clasping our hands and turning it into our secret handshake. It was thne that the people around me noticed I was the tribute now and they looked at me like they had never seen me before. My mother had said that it would be hard not to notice a boy with golden hair but it was far from the truth.

I finally got enough courage to move forward towards the stage. The crowd parted for me and I was allowed to step up onto the stage.

"Excellent," The silver woman whispered, grabbing hold of my arm with a vice-like grip, like I was going to run away. Maybe I should have, but it was too late now.

The crowd went silent once more as everyone could now see me. I wanted to hide, like I usually did. Hardly anyone noticed me before but now they were all staring, and for the wrong reason completely. I stood there hoping that someone would volunteer instead if me, or if they could all turn their attention elsewhere, but they're focus stayed on me and no one came up to volunteer. Again, expected. I was a 12 year old boy that no one knew. Why would anyone do such a thing? At least everyone had a sympathetic look on their face.

A massive cry erupted from my mother and father's words of comfort soon followed amplified and carried over to me by the wind. Murmurs arose once again. It was then that the full force of the situation hit me. My knees buckled. The girl tribute stared at me, I could already see the strength in the girl, the fighting spirit in her eyes. The way she looked down upon me, like I was an insect beneath her foot.

I knew I was going to die.

-xXx-

That's all. Cheery isn't it.

Please rate and review!

lol, I think there was a rice bubble or something under the 1 key, so it wasn't working properly. I've squashed it now so it's all good. I wonder how it got there?

And yes you all needed to know that. XP


End file.
